


Ineffable Weirdos

by bearylovely



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearylovely/pseuds/bearylovely
Summary: Ineffable Husbands oneshot but they suck at keeping secrets and it's narrated by god bc I love her. also I just got into Buzzfeed unsolved and idk what that had to do with this but read it, thanks.





	Ineffable Weirdos

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Strawberry Blonde by Mitski to fully enjoy it.

It had started years ago. Probably more than that. A millennia ago. But neither of them could be bothered to pinpoint the moment things started to swarm out of control. It wasn’t that it was ‘out of control,’ as much as it was ‘this is the new normal.’ And that was that. So it should be no surprise that when it came time to address it, or talk about it, neither could even say what ‘it’ was. Maybe it stemmed from an undeniable urge to know when ‘it’ had started before wanting to talk about it so openly. But things were changing, suddenly the world was more than just an angel and a demon, and with that came a halt to their unspoken agreement to keep it unspoken. 

“How did you meet, anyway?” Anathema had asked nonchalantly after hitching a ride back from the city in the Bentley. She had claimed it was because the public transport in England confused her, but truthfully, there was something entertaining about the two men that had shown up in just the knick of time at the airbase. 

“Well I’d have to say it was awhile ago” I guess it didn’t dawn on the two of them that Anathema could see their aura and it definitely wasn’t human. Not that she could pin-point exactly what it was, but it was fascinating to say the least. 

“How long have you lived in London?” Anathema shifted her gaze casually over the backseat, it was perfect, all the finer details. Almost as if no one had sat in the back since the day it was bought. She made careful note of this. 

“A good while now...how long’d you say it’s been, angel?” Crowley’s gaze never shifted from the road, he may have agreed to drive the girl home, but having to drive safely wasn’t something he was briefed on until Aziraphale had popped into the passengers seat. This was a challenging task. 

“Oh well far too long to count” Aziraphale gave a small laugh, but it was lost on Anathema, who was now fascinated by how her sweating water bottle didn’t leave any ring in the cupholder. It was also an oddity for such an old car to have such modern cupholders, but she wasn’t very well versed in cars, and so this too was lost on her. 

“Where do you live? I hope it wasn’t too far of a drive to pick me up” Anathema was now gently picking up and dropping her water bottle in the cupholder, leaving it for various amounts of time and watching as none of the condensation dripped onto the seats, or any part of the car for that matter. Her question was more to fill the silence, since she didn’t really care much for whatever music the two men might decide to put on. 

“S’ no problem..” Crowley had trouble focusing with so much attention on the road, and ended up leaving a heavy moment of silence as he forgot to answer her question. 

“Well Crowley lives in-”

“You don’t live together?” another moment of heavy silence, “Sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine, dear, you meant nothing of it” Aziraphale’s breath was caught in his throat as the girl stiffened in her seat behind him. 

“Don’t really live there anyway, spend majority of my time at your place” Crowley had lost bits and pieces of the conversation to his poor attention span that could really only focus on one thing at a time, but was determined to show that he was deserving of the out of date license in his wallet.

“Crowley.” It came out like a warning, but Anathema was quick to catch the endearment in it. If she could see their faces, both of them might have been blushing. Her intrigue with them then seemed to pique, as maybe there were layers to what was unraveling in front of her. She wasn’t one to pry though, and so she left it be. To the best of her ability.

“It’s 2019, the world almost ended, do what you want” Her thick american accent came through as prevalent as ever in those words. She emanated millennial energy, though she was dressed like she belonged in Victorian England. Her fashion choices weren’t really anything that mattered at the moment, but it was a stark contrast to her words and is therefore worth a mention. 

“We’re not really, it’s not like, We’re…” Crowley continued to make noises, but they were no longer coherent, and Anathema decided to stop paying attention when they started to sound more like frustration aimed at other drivers. And it seemed that Aziraphale had no intention of finishing whatever sentiment Crowley had attempted to begin. 

The rest of their ride had been uneventful. Despite the occasional sheep to point at through the remarkably smooth and clean windows, not much to comment on. Anathema stepped out of the car hesitantly, unsure of how to say her goodbyes. Of course Aziraphale got out to help her with the trunk. A delicate new satchel was sitting in the back, she had picked it up at a thrift store for Newt. His old one was lost when the hurricane had almost ripped through the house...among other lost things.   
Anathema was an all or nothing girl, and with her new found liberty of making her own future, she declined the angel’s attempt at a handshake. Instead, she leaned gently over and wrapped her arms around him. As hugging wasn’t something very common for angels, it took a moment before Aziraphale was able to properly hug her back, and by then she was starting to pull away.   
Crowley was now standing smuggly with his body slouched out the driver’s side. He leaned on the car and simply glared at her until she had made a pointed effort to step away in a way that proved she wouldn’t also hug him. She hurried on her way inside, it looked like it might rain any minute. The grass had become a bit overgrown, she noted this as well, before spinning back around on her heels. 

“Thank you, Mr. Crowley” She didn’t particularly like this name for him, but she wasn’t going to simply call him on a first name basis. They weren’t there yet. 

Crowley waved her off while closing the door and Aziraphale made an effort to wave with both hands from inside the car, and for a moment she swore to see his left hand fling another hand up with it. She shook her head, turning around once more.


End file.
